


Lady Justice Was Her Name

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, against a door, lady justice - Freeform, table sweeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: All Reinhardt wanted a quite night at home, Ana had something else in mind





	1. And So it Began

**Author's Note:**

> A friend recently showed me a comic about these two getting married and I loved it and immediately jumped on to this ship. One of out other friends pointed that he was married to lady justice and well this is what I came up with. 
> 
> I just hammered this out really quickly before work so any mistakes in it are my own and I'll go back and fix them at some point. Sorry if its not very good.

A knock on his door broke his focus as he paused the TV. Ana had had suggested that he watch The Three Musketeers on Netflix because she thought he might like it. They usually watched it together but they ended on a cliff hanger and Ana was having girl’s night with her daughter tonight so he thought he would use this time to watch a little TV. Grumbling to himself he made is way over to the door and pulled it open, “This better be important” he said to the person on the other side. His eyes went wide when he processed what or rather who was on the other side of his door. There was the very woman he had just been thinking about, only she looked different. She was wearing a white toga, with a blind fold over her eyes. In her left hand she was holding on to a sword while the other contained a hanging scale. She was dressed like lady justice, he gulped “Uhh…hi Ana”. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that Ana had been flirting with him since her return from the dead, he’d have to blind to miss that, but he always joked that he was married to lady justice. 

“Reinhardt,” she said simply before stepping inside, “May I come in?” She could see him nod through the fabric over her eyes. There is no way that she would risk missing the look on his face right now and it was priceless. He looked like a fish out of water, he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. She had been trying to flirt with him since she’d be back and no success. He always said his lady was justice and she was sick of it. Tonight she got what she wanted. She walked into the house and heard him shut the door behind her. She turned to face him when she felt a hand on her shoulder, the next thing she knew her back was pressed up against the wall and Reinhardt lips were against hers. The sword and scale crashed to the floor while his solid body pinning her against the door.  
One of his hands ripped the blindfold from her face before his lips found their way to her neck, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he mumbled against the smooth skin of her neck, pressing his hard cock against her abdomen to prove his point. 

“Ohh Reinhardt –” Ana started whatever she was saying was cut off by him ripping her toga down and his lips taking a hard nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirling the hard bud around his mouth, alternating between sucking and biting. Not to feel left out, one of his hands had come to down to play with the other nipple, twisting and pulling on it until it was captures by his mouth. Her moans filled the apartment as she squirmed under him, “Pleaseee,” she bagged him. 

Reinhardt smirked to himself, “Do you even know what you are begging for love?” he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She made the most adorable face when he did that, he would need to file that information away for another time.

Her mind was going blank; the only things she could focus on was the way he was making her feel. It was like ever nerve in her body was on fire and he hadn’t even touched her core, “Pleaseee” she moaned again, her hands pawing at the waist band on his pajama bottoms. She could feel his cock pressing against her stomach, but that wasn’t enough, she needed to feel him. 

“No,” Reinhardt said firmly, grabbing on to her hands, bringing them together over her hand, “They say there, you didn’t answer the question. Only good girls get a reward” he proclaimed as his pants fell down to the floor. Ana looked down though hooded eyes at the sight that was before her. From what she could make out his cock was an average length but was pretty big girth, she could feel the lust jolt through her as her pussy juices leaked down her thighs. Noticing the look of pure lust on Ana’s face he pulled the rest of her toga up so it bunched together over her abdomen while his hands made her way to her ass and grabbed it, “Ouu, no underwear, it seems like someone was a good girl after all”  
“Does that mean I’ll get a reward?” She purred trying to grind her core against his hard cock.

Instead of answering her question he took one of her fingers and dragged it up and down her wet slit. Listening to her moans fill the apartment he slowly slid a finger into her and pumped it in and out. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he made eye contact with her and licked her juices off her finger. He could see her eyes go dark with lust and immediately shoved two fingers into her cunt and started to fuck it until she was moaning his name while his thumb rubbed her clit. He kept up that pace until he could tell she was almost over the edge. He pulled his fingers out of her and held them up to her lips. She opened her mouth and licked her own arousal off them. Oh how he wanted to taste her straight from the source but his arching cock had other plans, “Beg for me baby”.

“P-p-please. Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me” she moaned pushing her dripping pussy against his hard cock coating it in her juices.

Reinhardt didn’t need any more encouragement than that, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Lining his hard cock up with the entrance of her cunt, rubbing the tip up and down her slit and over her clit before slamming his hard cock all the way inside of her. Slamming her back against the door. She was so wet that it slid completely inside of her with little trouble. She was so tight and he could feel her pussy stretching around his member as he rammed in and out of her. He could feel her getting close, but she wasn’t there yet, “Cum for me baby” he said as finger started to flick her clit. He could tell that was all she needed because her cunt instantly started to tight around his hard cock as she screamed out his name. That was all it took for Reinhardt’s own orgasm to happen, his grunts joining Ana’s as they echoed around the apartment. They stayed against the door for a few minutes, each breathing hard until he carried them over to the couch and laid the down.

“Had I known that is all it would have taken; I would have done it much sooner” panted Ana as she snuggled up to him. She could feel his arms pull her close against him and the last thing she heard before she drifted off was, “Don’t worry. We’ll definitely being doing that again Miss Justice”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos! It's time for the fun to continues and this time it's in the kitchen.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

The first thing Ana could smell when she woke upon waking up was the smell of pancakes in the air. The second thing she noticed was that at some point during the night he moved them from the couch to the bed. Getting up she took a look around the room and her eyes were drawn to the picture sitting on top his dresser. She got up to take a closer look and notice that it was one of the two of them on her last birthday before her “death”. Whoever had taken the picture captured the moment just before Ana had blown out the candles where Reinhardt had whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Settling the picture back down on the dresser she pulled open one of the drawers and grabbed one of his shirts. 

Following her nose Ana started making her way to the kitchen when she noticed another picture; this time on the bookcase right before she went into the kitchen. She took a step back into the living room and grabbed the photo. It was of a younger looking Reinhardt carrying a young Fareeha on his shoulders flying a kite. She stared at the photo until her stomach growled, prompting her to set the picture down and walk into the kitchen, “Mmm something smells good”.

Reinhardt looked up and smiled at the sight of Ana wearing nothing but one of his old Overwatch shirts, “Morning, breakfast is on the table,” he gestured to one of the chairs before turning to the fridge, taking a deep breath. Seeing her in nothing but one of his shirts was starting to have an effect on him as the memories of last night started to come back to him, “Apple or orange?”

“Orange please,” replied Ana, sitting down and attacking her pancakes, “Chocolate chip, you remembered”.

He set the glass of juice down in front of her before joining her at the table, “Of course of did”. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts while they ate, “What do you have against shirts?” she questioned breaking the silence between them, “I mean you never seem to be wearing one whenever I catch you at home by surprise. You weren’t wearing one when I came over last night and you aren’t wearing one now” she finished, discreetly checking him out. While Reinhardt might be older now, he kept in pretty good shape. He may have lost the six pack of his youth, but he still has impressive abs. He’s strong too, tat much was proved last night when he took her against the door. She could feel her pussy start to dampen instantly at the memory. 

Reinhardt chuckled at her question, “I don’t have anything against shirts, I own plenty as you probably noticed,” he nodded towards the one she was wearing before getting up “I just don’t see of the point of wearing home when I’m home alone. If it makes you uncomfortable I can go put one on”

“Oh no you don’t!” exclaimed Ana, grabbing his arm, “You aren’t going anywhere”.

“Oh?”

Ana pulled herself up from the chair, stepping close to Reinhardt, pushing him back until he was pressed against the counter, “I think that I like you just where you are” she stated in a sultry voice.  
He could feel her breath against him, he leaned down to kiss her they were so close together. She responded just like he hoped he she would. She kissed him back passionately, their tongues fighting or dominance, “Ugh” he groaned as Ana grabbed his hard cock through his pants. 

“Did someone miss me?” she purred, sliding her hand into the waistband of his pants. Wrapping her hand around him, feeling his member throbbing in her hand. 

He bucked his hips towards her, “Dammit, woman” he growled, fisting his hand into her hair, pulling her up to kiss him. 

Ana broke the kiss and smiled at him while she started to sink down to her knees. Her heart raced, she didn’t get the chance to have a good look last night and she intended to fix that now. She licked her lips in anticipation, his impressive member springing free in front of her face. His cock was as wide as she thought it was last night. There were a few prominent veins running up the side, but most notably, he was uncut. She wrapped her hand around him, her fingers not touching and pumped it up and down. On her last stroke, she pulled his foreskin down, revealing his head to her. 

Reinhardt fell back against the counter, using it for support. His knees had gone weak the moment he felt Ana’s tongue started licking his throbbing cock. She was torturing him. Slowly dragging her tongue up and down the veins. His fisted his hand into to her hair and pulled while her tongue lapped up precum from the head of his cock before he felt her warm lips engulf the head of his aching cock. He bucked his hips forward, fucking her mouth. Listening to her gag while she takes his throbbing member into her throat. With a groan, he pulled his member out of her mouth and picked her up. Her legs wrapping around him, grinding her wet pussy against his hard cock with every step. He captured her lips with his before sweeping everything off the table and throwing her down on it.  
Grabbing her legs Reinhardt pulls her towards him, placing her legs over his shoulders he lines his cock up with her entrance. He can see how wet she already is, taking his cock and sliding up and down her slit, covering his cock in her juices. He heard her gasp when he shoved his hard cock completely inside of her without warning. Her pussy stretch around his hard cock and squeezing him tighter with each deep thrust inside. 

He set a demanding pace and showed no signs of slowing down. Ana could feel her orgasm building, just missing the one thing that would push her over the edge; Reinhardt could sense it too. Without slowing he brought his hand down between them, running a finger over her clit. Her hips bucked up, meeting his hard cock with every time his finger passed over her clit. That was all it took for Ana to fall apart. Her moans filled the room while her pussy squeezed Reinhardt’s cock tighter and tighter, but still, he kept on. She dug her fingers into his back, moaning his name. He thrust one, twice more before grunting, thrusting his cock all the way inside of her as he started to cum. 

The pair laid on top of the table, both breathing hard, both covered in sweat, “I think,” started Ana trying to catch her breath, “I think I need a shower”

Reinhardt chuckled as he stood up from the table, “I think that can be arranged”. He stood there while Ana started to get up, only to grab her and swing her over his shoulder, “One shower coming right up” he promised, spanking her once for good measures.


End file.
